In recent years, liquid-crystal display devices are popularly used in various devices such as a navigation system, a television set, a palm-top computer, an electronic organizer, and a portable telephone to display visible information. As a packaging method of packaging a semiconductor element, e.g., a driver IC, on a liquid-crystal panel in manufacturing a liquid-crystal display device, a packaging method of directly joining a semiconductor element to one of a pair of substrates which are opposite to each other through a liquid crystal, i.e., a COG (Chip On Glass) method, is known. When the COG method is used, reductions in thickness and weight of a liquid-crystal display device, micropatterning of connection pitch, and the like are expected. However, when the COG method is used, a semiconductor element is directly joined to a transparent substrate by a joining agent such as an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film). For this reason, light from a back light or sunlight may be directly irradiated on the semiconductor element through the substrate. The irradiated light may cause the semiconductor element to erroneously operate. The following problem is also posed. That is, light irradiated from a portion other than the active surface of a semiconductor element passes through the semiconductor element to adversely affect the active surface. As a result, the semiconductor element is erroneously operated. In order to prevent light from being irradiated on a semiconductor element packaged on a substrate by the COG method, the following conventional liquid-crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-128534. FIG. 8 is a view showing a typical example of a liquid-crystal display device of this type. In a metal film forming process step for forming an active element on a substrate, a metal film 51 is also formed in a region corresponding to an IC chip, i.e., a semiconductor element, and the metal film 51 is used as a light-shielding layer for the IC chip 12.
However, in the conventional liquid-crystal display device, light irradiated from the upper or side surface of the IC chip, i.e., a surface other than the active surface of the semiconductor element, and passing through the upper surface of the semiconductor element to adversely affect the active surface of the semiconductor element, and light being incident from the connection surface between a substrate on which the semiconductor element is packaged and the semiconductor element to adversely affect the active surface of the semiconductor element are not considered. The light-shielding effect is not perfect.
In addition, in the conventional liquid-crystal display device, a light-shielding layer is consequently formed between the IC chip and the substrate. For this reason, a process for reducing a capacitance formed between the IC chip and the light-shielding layer, e.g., a process of forming the light-shielding layer as a special pattern must be performed. However, this process may be complex, and light-shielding performance may be degraded because the light-shielding layer is formed as the special pattern.